Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. Round to two decimal places. $(x + 8)^2 - 7 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
$\begin{aligned} (x + 8)^2 - 7&= 0 \\\\ (x+8)^2&=7 \\\\ \sqrt{(x+8)^2}&=\sqrt{7} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} x+8&=\pm\sqrt 7 \\\\ x&=\pm\sqrt 7-8 \\ \phantom{(x + 8)^2 - 7}& \\ x=-\sqrt 7-8&\text{ or }x=\sqrt7-8 \\\\ x\approx -10.65&\text{ or }x\approx -5.35 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -10.65 \\\\ \text{greater } x &= -5.35 \end{aligned}$